


Thinking about a vacation

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: part of a summer writing challenge - 333 words





	Thinking about a vacation

Draco never thought in a million years that he’d feel like this, especially towards Harry bloody Potter. He looked across at him with pure love in his heart. Harry looked up, his messy black hair falling into his eyes, Draco had been telling him to get it cut but harry had ignored him. He watched as harry cleared the hair from his eyes and smiles. Draco just wanted him, right now, over the table. He realised he was staring when harry cleared his throat.   
“What are you looking at Malfoy?” Harry joked.   
“You.” Said Draco with a smirk. He didn’t ask what he had been thinking though...  
“What you are thinking about?” Asked Harry returning the same smirk.   
“Ummm...Vacations?” Said Draco, caught off guard. He had not been thinking about vacations.   
“Hmmmm. Sure.” said Harry, raising his eyebrows. Draco blushed slightly.   
“Ummm...err…” stuttered Draco and harry laughed  
“Where would we go on this vacation then?” asked harry smirking   
“I don’t know Italy?” said Draco.  
“Okay,” laughed Harry, “We will go to Italy.”   
“Fine, I wasn’t thinking about vacations.” admitted Draco.   
“What were you thinking about then?” Asked Harry Smirking   
“This.” Said Draco and Kissed Harry fully on the lips. Draco felt so right doing it. Harry pulled Draco closer to him and kissed back. They fell on the sofa behind them. Harry broke the kiss.  
“So… Vacation?” He grinned and Draco gave him a push.   
“Shut up you.” Said Draco kissing Harry again, “I love you Harry.”   
“I love you too.” Harry said, pulling Draco into a hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but Draco was so happy to be in his arms. All of a sudden Harry gets up. Draco looks up at him and pouts.   
“I’m off to make food.” Says Harry with a Laugh.   
“Okay then.” Said Draco, sadly as he wanted more time to cuddle.   
“Come on then,” Said Harry holding out his hand. Draco took it and they went to make their food together.


End file.
